Promises of Endings
by DaisiesInTheHeart
Summary: The day she made a promise. The day she almost forgot. And the day she's desperately fighting to keep it. And she choked because of the fear that claimed her heart. IchiRuki


Promises of Endings

"Ye Lord! Mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth an temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Way destruction number 33: Sokatsui!"

White, bluish light surrounds you, dipping the dark trees in ghostly shimmer. Snow swirls, almost dancing in its path.

_Dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance_

You know he always liked you to dance. You know he always was fascinated of your strong dance of power. Your white sword shimmering in your cold eyes. In your warm eyes. Always representing ice and snow. Ice and snow that is what you are. White and so bright. A ray of light. His.

You watch his body contort in pain as the blast of bluish light hits him right in his chest. Also his scream of white anger clings in your ears. Nearly breaking your eardrums. The red fury in his eyes, the desire to hurt you. The promise of your death through his claw-like hands. Nearly crashing you down.

Cold. You are so cold and it bothers you. There was a time, not that long ago, where you appreciated it. Cool and frigid on your skin. Chilled by his heated touch. But where is the warmth now? The heat radiating from his skin and burning your flesh. Warm brown replaced by cold yellow.

'Where is the warmth?', you ask yourself.

"Where is he?", barely a whisper that escapes your lips. He's gone, answers your head. Perceptive, like always. But what tells you your heart? It screams and roars. Writhing in pain. Dulling in passive resignation. And there it is. The truth you were so desperately seeking and you wish you never asked that question. Never demanded an answer. You wish.

Your blood is dripping from your chest, your blood is dripping from your head, your blood is dripping from everywhere. Just like his. Always like his because you are connected. Connected by your souls, by memories in the rain. In the distance you can here the howling of wolfs. And right here in the vicinity of your reach you hear his laugh. Overlapped by the voice of the monster within. By the monster he has become. By the monster he never wanted to be.

"Rukia", you remember him saying. There was that look in his brown hazel eyes and immediately you feared choking because of the fear in your heart. You grabbed his hand in a strong hold, never letting him go. He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"My hold on my consciousness slips more and more away with each day."And you choked because of the fear that claimed your heart. He looked you straight in the eyes. You both always spoke with your eyes what your lips were not able to say out loud.

"I'm going to lose it", he said. A sob escapes your lips and you cried. This time the smile reached his eyes as he kissed you softly on your trembling lips. And there is a gentle promise from you. The promise to end it. You alone.

And here you are. Shivering as you stand, gripping the axe as your only weapon since you lost your white dancing sword long ago. Crying. Smiling. Remembering the promise you gave him. You go to him. And he almost cuts your arm off but you are able to hug him. Whispering your love for him just as his black sword drives right through your body.

You promised. You wish. But you promised. So you make a decision. To end you too. Because you are connected.

"Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy", you whisper. Because you are connected by your soul, by the red ribbon of destiny.

"Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep", he says for you and you smile because just for a short moment he is himself with his warm brown hazel eyes. For a short moment, right before he tries to strangle you to death.

"Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness", you choke. Because you are connected. Connected by memories in the rain. By the love you share. The lives you lived.

"Way of destruction number 90: Kurohitsugi!", both of you cry out in the night, where no one can hear you. A black coffin of death. A smile on both of your lips. A whisper of a kiss.

And silence.


End file.
